Start of the Start
by IzzyLing
Summary: Harry Potter is no longer scrawny boy we once met living in the cubbord under the stairs. He is the Boy Who Lived; the boy who ended it all. Voldemort is finished and the wizarding world can live in peace. Harry has spent the last four years putting his life back together. And that includes finally marrying the woman of his dreams.
1. Moments Before the Moment

**Moments Before the Moment**

It couldn't have been a more beautiful day. But then, August was always beautiful at the Burrow. If one looked carefully, Harry Potter could be seen in the window of the highest bedroom checking his reflection in the mirror. He was no longer the small, underfed, bespectacled boy, hiding in the hydrangea bush; Harry Potter was a man. He turned around and looked at his brand new wizard's hat; midnight blue with glittering stars that shone back at him. He wasn't much a fan of this hat, but he picked it up and put it on, examining himself in the mirror as he did so. His bright green eyes stood out against the midnight blue of the silly, shimmering hat and his matching dress robes. Deciding he would ditch the hat at the first opportunity he got, he put it on the table and resumed staring at himself in disbelief in the mirror just as the bedroom door opened.

"Oy, is it all right if I join you?" asked his best man, Ron Weasley. He walked inside and shut the door, clicking the lock. "Mum," he added rolling his eyes at the ceiling. He plopped himself down on the bed and turned to look at Harry. "So, you ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," Harry replied, looking back into the mirror. The truth was much more complicated. He was more than sure he was ready to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved more than anything in the world. What he was not entirely prepared for, was the ceremony. Harry had only ever been to one wedding in his life, and it was not one he remembered too fondly. The days leading up to it had been filled with non-stop chores, an extremely anxious Mrs. Weasley, high tempers, and Dark Magic. No, weddings were definitely not his favorite thing. They made his insides squirm.

"Don't worry about it, mate," said Ron. Ron walked over and stood next to Harry, and they both stared at themselves in the mirror. "It'll be over soon," he said, clapping Harry on the back. "Actually," he added looking serious. "Our lives are going to be so much easier when Mum's no longer breathing fire like a Hungarian Horntail." He walked back to his bed and flopped down just as there was a knock on the door.

"Harry? Ron?" called a voice outside the door. Ron sat up immediately, straightened his hair, and pointed his wand at the door. It opened and Hermione Granger walked in. It was clear that Ron had expected Mrs. Weasley, because when he saw Hermione, his shoulders relaxed and he leaned back against the pillows. Harry and Ron could see that she was already wearing her pearl blue dress robes and a look of annoyance.

"Lock it behind you, won't you?" said Ron.

"All right, but you don't have to worry. Your mum's downstairs fussing over Ginny's hair." With a soft _click_she locked the door and turned to face them. "Ron, why aren't you dressed?" she demanded.

"I was just getting there," Ron replied rolling his eyes again. He walked over to his closet, opened the door, and pulled out a set of midnight blue dress robes. They were the same as Harry's, except they did not shimmer like Harry's did. He pulled them over his head in a disheveled sort of way and flung himself back onto the bed, looking worse than before she had walked in. Hermione gave him a sharp look, but turned to Harry instead.

"Harry, I just wanted to check in and bring this to you," she said, holding up a bottle of _Mrs. Harvey's Hair Tonic._Harry absentmindedly tried to flatten his hair. She smiled a little and said, "Here, let me do it."

"Thanks Hermione, you're amazing," said Harry. He turned his back to her and felt her working the hair gel into his hair. Immediately his head felt hot then very cold as if it had been turned to ice. He had been around magic long enough to not question this bizarre sensation. He looked down at his battered old watch; the stars circling around the face indicated that it was four thirty. Thirty minutes until the most important moment of his life. Harry Potter was getting married.

"Ok, Ron, your turn," said Hermione, turning to him and holding the bottle threateningly.

"Oh no. I don't think so," said Ron, jumping out of the bed and backing into the bedside table with a thud. He hastened to straighten his robes, but discovered to his dismay that they were inside-out. Once his clothes were on properly, he grabbed a comb and began to straighten his hair, eyeing Hermione nervously out of the corner of his eyes.

"Happy?" he asked her. Her answer came in a scowl, and she pointed her wand at him. He gave the tiniest flinch, but she was just removing the dust and wrinkles from his robes. When she finished with Ron's robes, she turned to Harry, straightened his out a little and said, "Someone will come get you when it's time to head down."

"Why can't I go down now?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because Mrs. Weasley and Ginny have taken over the second floor landing and you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," she answered simply. She then took a few backward steps so she could see them both, and gave a little smile, pleased with her work. When she noticed that Harry and Ron were giving each other confused looks, she said, "Muggles believe that it is bad luck to see the bride before the aisle."

"This whole thing is way more complicated than it's worth," said Ron, sitting back down on the bed and shaking his head in disbelief. Hermione gave a small laugh and sat down on the bed next to Ron, who took her hand with a worried look. Harry glanced nervously at his watch. Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking, for she stood up and walked over to him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Relax, Harry. It's going to be wonderful. Everyone is so–"

But Harry and Ron never found out what everyone was, because she suddenly slapped a hand to her forehead and gasped so loudly that Harry and Ron – both lost in their own thoughts – jumped in surprise.

"I have to go. I just realized that Kreacher is all alone in chaperoning the guests to their places! I'll see you guys quite soon," and before Harry and Ron could even register what she had said, she was gone.

For a whole second Harry and Ron stared, bewildered, at the door. Then Ron looked at Harry shaking his head. "She's never going to give up on 'spew,' is she?"

"Not a chance," replied Harry, grinning, as he thought of Hermione's desperate attempts in their fourth year to free every Hogwarts house elf. "I warned Kreacher a few days ago that she might try to help him," he added.

"Wise move," said Ron with a chuckle. He stood up and walked over to the window. "Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you'd invited all of England to your wedding!"

Harry rushed over to the window and his mouth fell open. There were way more people than he'd expected. There had to be at least two hundred just standing in the yard. Racking his brain, he tried to remember how many people he and Ginny had invited. When he thought back to it, he remembered the large stack of invitations, but had no idea everyone invited would show up. He expressed this sentiment to Ron, finding his voice a bit higher than usual.

"You're the Boy Who Lived, mate!" said Ron as he reached for his shoes. "Who would skip_that_wedding?"

Before Harry could answer with anything more than a sputter, there was a knock at the door. Harry pointed his wand at the door, which swung open. In tumbled four year old Teddy Lupin grinning from ear to ear.

"Uncle Harry!" he squealed and ran at his godfather who caught him and picked him up. "Look what I have!" he squealed, and shoved something so close to Harry's face he had to cross his eyes to bring it into focus. It was a small plastic ring with a flower on top.

"Now, now, Teddy. Don't go giving it away before the wedding," came the voice of Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Harry looked up, and saw her standing at the door with a smile. She had soft brown hair, dark eyes, and a face that had aged about fifteen years since he had first met her.

"Hey! Did you guys just arrive?" Harry asked as she walked in. He gave her a meaningful hug. Since that fateful day four years ago, they had become family, connected by the little boy squeezed between them.

"Yes, we only got here about ten minutes ago," she replied, pulling back and looking at him. "You look so smart, Harry! Congratulations!" Harry thanked her and gave her another quick hug, shortened further by the fact that Teddy did not like being squished in their hug.

"Well, Molly caught us in the kitchen and we were having a chat. Teddy wanted to see you, so I told her I'd be back once I'd dropped him with you. You don't mind if I leave him here for a few minutes while I help Molly with a few things?"

"Not at all. Take your time! He'll be fine here!" Harry said and she left. Teddy giggled and his sandy blonde hair turned briefly bright pink. _His mother's favorite shade,_Harry thought. He put Teddy back on the ground and he immediately skipped over to Ron's dresser, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. Ron walked over to the dresser and moved the bird to the floor, where Teddy could see him fluttering madly in his cage.

Ron turned to Harry and smiled as he sat down on the bed. "It's like seeing Remus and Tonks in miniature," he muttered. Teddy Remus Lupin looked almost exactly like his father except for his ever-changing hair colors; a trait he received from his mother, a Metamorphmagi. Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of grief as he thought of Remus and Tonks.

"They would be proud," said Harry with a sad smile, and he and Ron watched Teddy open the latch on Pig's cage. The minute owl gave a hoot of joy and flew out to flap around Teddy, who was squealing and laughing as he tried to catch it.

"Do you think he knows?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"Knows what?" said Harry, his eyes still fixed on Teddy.

"About his parents," said Ron.

"He knows as much as he can at this age," said Harry with certainty. He looked at Ron. "When Remus and Tonks died, I promised myself I would help to raise Teddy to know who his parents were, why they died, and how much they loved him." Harry spent the first eleven years of his life asking himself the same questions about his parents, and not knowing the answers. He was determined not to let his godson suffer the same fate. He knew Ron understood.

He walked over to Ron's bed and sat down next to him. "Someday, I'll tell him the entire story, but for now, he knows enough."

Ron nodded in agreement and finished putting on his other shoe. Together they watched little Teddy run around the room trying to catch Pig, squealing with delight all the while. Finally, the owl landed on Teddy's outstretched arm.

"I got him!" he exclaimed with joy.

"Yes, you did!" said Harry. "Wanna give him an owl treat before we go?" Harry gave him an owl treat and Teddy excitedly gave it to Pig.

"When I'm big, I want to have an owl just like Pig," he informed Harry and Ron. "But maybe a little bigger. He may get lost."

"Well now we know what to get you for Christmas!" said Ron, amused.

"Grandma says we will get a new one when Winifred gets too old," said Teddy. "Maybe when I'm five, Grandma will give me a little owl!" he wondered aloud. Harry laughed.

"Come here, little guy!" he said reaching his arms out for Teddy, who leaped into Harry's lap. "Are you excited for today?" he asked.

"Yes! I get to carry the rings to you when you get married!" he declared. "Miss Ginny told me what I have to do. She said it's quite important," he said very seriously.

Harry chuckled. "Miss Ginny was right. It _is_important. And you're also going to show Victoire where to go. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes!" said Teddy excitedly, his hair turning slowly back to it's sandy brown, making him look more like his father than ever.

Harry and Ginny had decided early on in the wedding process that Teddy would be the Ring Bearer. There was no question; Teddy was the right person. After all, he spent so much time with the Potters, he was like family. In another rite, it was like having Lupin and Tonks at his wedding, and this meant the world to Harry.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Kreacher, the old house elf Harry had inherited from _his_godfather walked in, bowing low to the ground.

"It is time to go now, Master Harry and Mister Ron," he croaked. "The guests have all arrived and the ceremony will be starting." His eyes darted to Teddy. "Master Lupin can come with Kreacher. Miss Andromeda is waiting in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Kreacher. I'll be down in a minute." Kreacher gave a low bow and backed out of the room, Teddy following close behind. They looked quite ridiculous walking together as they were exactly the same height.

"Blimey, already?" said Ron. "We should probably hurry before Mum explodes." But Harry wasn't listening. Was it that time already? His legs felt like they were made of lead, and it took an extra effort to get them moving, but suddenly he found himself in the kitchen with most of the Weasley family and Hermione. Seeing them all together in dress robes made the experience much more real. This thought just made him nervous, so he pushed it out of his mind.

"Harry, we're running a bit late, but we all wanted to see you before it started. It is going to be wonderful," said Mrs. Weasley, blushing. Harry walked over to her and hugged her. For almost eleven years she had been like a second mother to him, and in just over an hour, she and the rest of the Weasley family would truly be his family. He knew she was thinking the same thing, for a tear ran down her face as she smiled at him. Once he found his voice, he addressed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything. I really don't know what else to say. You all have been wonderful to me, treating me like family all these years. You _have been _my family! How can I possibly put that into words?" he asked them all.

"By getting the hell out there and making it official!" said George. Harry looked over at him, and saw that he was smiling as well. It had been years since he had seen George smile like that, and it was in that smile that Harry knew Fred was here too.

When everyone had filed out of the kitchen except Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Harry turned to his two best friends.

"How do I look?" he asked nervously. His hand darted up to his hair again, but before it could get to it's destination, Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"Harry, you look wonderful. You have nothing to worry about. I've got to go to Ginny, but I wanted to see you first. First off, calm down and breathe. I can see you shaking from ten feet away. Secondly, Ron and I love you and we are going to be right there. Lastly, you know that your parents, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore are up there watching, and they are proud of you. So breathe, Harry. It's going to be amazing," and with that she kissed him on the cheek again and ran out of the kitchen.

"Listen, mate. She's right. Just breathe. And honestly, it'll all be over in a few hours. You just have to push through until then," said Ron. "I'll be out there. Come when you're ready?" Harry nodded, Ron clapped him on the back, and suddenly Harry was alone in the Weasley's kitchen.

Harry thought of his parents and of Sirius. If only they could be here now. He remembered the letter he had written earlier to them, and pulled it out of his pocket:

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Sirius,_

_I wish you were here right now. Mum, Dad, Sirius, I love you all so much. This is for you, and I know that you will be there with me. Thank you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry folded the letter carefully and put it back in his pocket. It was time to go.


	2. The Moment

**CHAPTER 2: THE MOMENT**

He walked to the area behind front of the marquee and found that Ron, Neville, and Luna, all waiting for him. Everyone looked around when Harry walked up to them and their smiles were enough to calm him down for the time being. They were going to be right there with him, the entire time. Even Luna, and her Butterbeer-cork necklace and radish earrings, which, thankfully, she had left at home.

"Hey, Harry!" said Neville happily, walking up to him and giving him a quick pat on the shoulder, tripping on the hem of his robes as he did. Luna caught him on the arm and smiled.

"Harry, did you drink your tea that I made for you this morning? It supposed to bring success and good fortune for the marriage," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"What? Oh. Yeah, thanks Luna! It was...lovely," said Harry, forcing a smile. That morning when Luna had come up to him with the tea, he took it without question and immediately tried to pawn the strange, lumpy, purplish-green concoction off on Crookshanks, who was sniffing around the kitchen. The cat took one whiff and bolted, and Harry concluded it was not safe for consumption. He felt a smile creep onto his face as he recalled this morning's incident, and luckily, Luna smiled back. Ron gave a snicker that he managed to turn into a cough.

"Well, you guys should get up there. It's about to start," said Luna. "But, Harry, I wanted you to wear this. I know it's doesn't really match, but Daddy and I believe the sun is an important part to marriage." She reached to her neck and removed a necklace, placing it around Harry's neck. Harry saw that pendant was a beautiful, hand-painted wood carving of a sun that seemed to be smiling at him as he looked at it. Harry knew that she made it by hand, and this time, his smile was one of genuine gratitude.

"It's beautiful, Luna. Thank you," said Harry sincerely. She gave him one last smile, kissed him swiftly on the cheek, and skipped off to the other end of the marquee to where, Harry realized with a jolt, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for her.

"Ready, mate?" said Ron's voice in the distance.

"Huh – oh." Harry gave his head a little shake. "Yeah. Let's go."

Harry, Ron, and Neville pushed aside the tent canopy and walked onto the elevated platform where the ceremony was to take place. As they walked, Harry could not help but wonder if Ginny had made the wedding a "required" event. There were people everywhere; Harry could see his old Hogwarts professors sitting comfortably near the front, along with members of the old Order of the Phoenix. In the front row, Mrs. Weasley was squished between 3 of her sons and Fleur (who was holding baby Dominique), and crying into her faded white handkerchief. There were even a few faces Harry did not recognize, but before he could rack his brain to try to remember, music started playing from what seemed like the air itself, and a hush fell over the crowd. Suddenly, the tent vanished, and the entire crowd was bathed in sunlight. It was starting.

Harry moved his attention to the back of the tent, and there was a collective _"Awwww," _as two-year old Victoire Weasley toddled down the aisle with her basket of flowers. Her long strawberry-blonde hair was in two long braids tied together at the bottom with an oversized sunflower, which Harry recognized as one from the Weasley's back garden. She was bursting with excitement, and her happiness could which could be seen on the faces of those she passed, as they seemed to loose years of stress and wrinkles. Walking beside Victoire was Teddy Lupin, looking very serious as he guided Victoire and balanced the rings on the small pillow he was carrying. Harry's heart surged with pride.

And then, his heart seemed to stop altogether. A few paces behind the children walked Mr. Weasley, arm in arm with the most beautiful woman Harry had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a long, simple, strapless dress of shimmering, sapphire blue fabric which seemed to flow like water around her, reflecting the sunlight. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, also complete with a sunflower, accentuating her beauty. There was a resonant creaking sound as the guests all stood up. Ginny Weasley looked simply radiant as she smiled at the guests. Then she turned her gaze down the aisle to Harry, staring at him with that blazing look, and his mind was wiped of all previous thought. The crowd seemed to disappear; she was the only person in the world. Time must have stopped as they gazed into each other's eyes. He could have stared at her forever, her long red hair and beautiful brown eyes, her smile. She was the epitome of perfection, Ginny, and Harry knew he was the luckiest man in the world as Mr. Weasley handed him his daughter's hand.

She was even more beautiful up close. She gave Harry a wide smile and turned to face the rather short and completely bald, elderly wizard who was marrying them. He cleared his throat and stated in a surprisingly low voice which reverberated around the tent, "Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today to celebrate the union of two souls…"

There was a sudden loud trumpeting noise from the back row, followed by the muffled sound of sniffles; Harry recognized it at once as the sound of Hagrid blowing his nose into his table-cloth sized handkerchief.

"…who have journeyed the path of love, to be joined forever," continued the warlock. "Would Master Lupin kindly step forward to present the rings?"

Harry turned around to face Teddy who was climbing off his chair to give Harry the rings. He marched up to Harry, being extra careful not to step on his dress robes, and when he looked up at Harry, he gave a wide toothy smile. Several people gasped and laughed when his hair turned the exact shade of blue as Ginny's robes. He marched back to his chair and there was a brief smattering of applause for the young ring bearer. As he and Ginny exchanged bands, Harry thought his heart would explode with the love he had for her and Teddy. After the exchange, he and Ginny turned back to face the bald warlock.

"Now, would you please put your hands together to be bonded in matrimony with your vows?" Harry and Ginny turned to face each other again, each grasping the opposite hand, forming an X between them. The warlock then pulled out his wand and gently placed it on top of their hands.

"Ladies first, of course," said the warlock, smiling at Ginny.

Calmly, much more calmly than Harry felt, Ginny looked into his eyes and said to him, and only to him, "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be standing up here with you, Harry. You know, I've always fancied you, ever since we were kids. I have to admit, I was a bit starstruck. I am _still_ a bit starstruck, but in a different and exciting way. I look at you and I think of everything that you have shown me about life; everything that we have gone through together. You've shown me that life is not about your accomplishments, but about how you live your life, and how much love you offer. You are my best friend, and have been there for me whenever I needed a shoulder. I want to be there for you for the rest of our lives here on earth, my love. You are my star, Harry Potter. My guiding light. I hereby vow that I will love, trust, and cherish you forever, because you are my other half, my shining star, and my soulmate."

When she finished speaking, a shimmering white ribbon flew out of the old warlock's wand, wrapping itself around their joined hands, connecting again at the wand tip. It reminded Harry of the waves of the ocean as it continued to ripple over their joined hands. It also reminded him of how much he was shaking.

"And now, the gentleman," said the warlock, turning to Harry.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, and he immediately stopped trembling. She had that incredible power to calm him down, just by flashing her beautiful, brown eyes at him. As Harry stared at her for what could possibly have been several days, his confidence rose. This was his moment to tell the world how much he loved her. Just as he took a deep breath and searched for the prepared words that had run off to a distant location in his brain, she winked at him. All his nervousness vanished on the spot. He suddenly found that there was a plethora of words, brilliant combinations of them, that he had to choose from. So he took another breath, and spoke the first words on his mind.

"Out of all the things that have happened to me in a lifetime, standing up here with you is the most wonderful of all. I never thought I'd have someone who understood me more than I understand myself, but then I found you. You've been there for me even when you're not physically there. You have put up with me even when I was not an easy person to be around. You light up my every thought, my every breath, my every second. It's impossible for me to think of life without you. You've taught me how to love someone with all my heart and soul. You've been my rock these last few years, and I don't know where I would be without you. You see, when I look at you, I don't only see love - I see support, kindness, and unwavering friendship. You never gave up on me, Ginny. Your strength has literally saved my life, and I vow to be there for you for the rest of your life, to support you, to laugh with you, to be a family with you, and most of all, to love you the way you deserve."

It took all his effort to stop himself from enveloping her in his arms, in an unending embrace, but he contained himself for the time being. He could see that she was beaming. There was nothing more beautiful than her smile. He could feel the second ribbon wrapping itself around their joined hands, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of hers. She was his world.

"Do you, Harry James, take Ginevra Molly to be your lawfully wedded wife from here to eternity?" Harry jumped a little; he forgot that the small, bald warlock was standing so close to him.

"I do," he said.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly, take Harry James to be your lawfully wedded husband from here to eternity?"

"I do." A third white ribbon wrapped itself around their hands at her words.

"Then I declare you bonded for life!" And at these words, the white ribbons joining Harry's and Ginny's hands became warm to the touch and suddenly turned bright gold, before disappearing with a shower of multi-colored sparks. Harry knew this was the moment - pulling her close he put his right hand on her back and his left gently on her face, he kissed her, putting every feeling he could muster into that moment. She responded just as enthusiastically, and time seemed to stop. It was just as wonderful as that first time they had kissed in the Gryffindor common room that night after the match. And just like it had then, a single kiss marked the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
